Deadpool vs Deadshot (Marvel vs DC)
Deadpool vs Deadshot One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 21 (Marvel vs DC) Intro Deadpool vs Deadshot is the upcoming 21st episode of Season 1 by ZombieSlayer23. It's Marvel vs DC baby! 2 fighters in red with awesome weaponry battle it out right now! Pre Fight''' Deadpool was riding a merry go round. “Hey Mr can I have a turn?” said a little kid. “Hey take it easy. I’m not done yet.” said Deadpool. “But you have already been on for 5 hours!” said the little kid. Deadpool shot the little kid. “Their now you learned your lesson kiddo!” said Deadpool. “That’s sad.” said a man as he walked past Deadpool. “Hey! It’s what I like to do I grew up with these!” said Deadpool. “What are you? 5?” said Deadshot. “OH THAT’S IT YOU'RE ON!” shouted Deadpool as he aimed his guns at Deadshot. “Hpmf. This’ll be fun.” said Deadshot as he aimed his guns at Deadpool.' WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS??!!' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight' Deadshot and Deadpool started shooting their guns at each other. One of the bullets skinned Deadpool’s head. “OW! OH COME ON!!!!!” yelled Deadpool. Deadpool grabbed his swords and started striking blows at Deadshot, but Deadshot kept dodging the strikes. 'Deadshot quickly grabbed his sniper out of his back and started shooting at Deadpool. Deadpool kept on dancing and dodging all the strikes. Deadpool grabbed his pistol and shot Deadshot in the arm. “UGH!” yelled Deadshot as he was shot in the arm. “HA! LOOSER O'CLOCK HUH?” yelled Deadpool.' Deadpool grabbed his swords and ran at Deadshot. Deadpool swung and swung his swords, but they all missed Deadshot’s blocks and dodges. Deadshot then quickly kicked Deadpool into the air, and then punched him to the ground. Deadshot kicked Deadpool high into the air. “Good bye cupcake.” murmured Deadshot as he started shooting Deadpool with his guns.' Deadpool got hit by all the bullets, and when he landed on the ground he was just lying their. Deadshot then walked over to Deadpool. “Weak.” said Deadshot. Then, Deadpool tripped Deadshot to the ground and kicked Deadshot into a bridge. “What? IMPOSSIBLE!” yelled Deadshot as he grabbed his pistol and checked it.' Deadpool quickly punched Deadshot into the air, and then started slicing Deadshot with his sword. Deadshot got major injuries from that. “HA! YOU WILL DIE BY THE MIGHTY KING OF- Huh? I don’t know what king I should be of. Maybe San Francisco or maybe Leonardo or idk?” said Deadpool as he just stood their.' Deadshot quickly tripped Deadpool to the ground, and grabbed a baseball bat and whacked Deadpool onto the Eiffel Tower. Deadshot was soon on the Eiffel Tower too, and then they fist fighted until the last 5 seconds. Deadpool punched Deadshot into the air, and then stabbed Deadshot in the chest with his sword. Deadpool then kicked Deadshot’s body off of the Eiffel Tower, and started dancing intense hula while eating a chimichanga. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! Deadpool changed the music to hip hop and danced like the wind. “OH YA!” yelled Deadpool. Conclusion''' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS…. Deadpool: Me sucka! Deadpool! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees